bocah detective VS bocah maling
by Reehive
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya kalau sebenarnya shinichi kudo mempunyai saudara kembar yang tidak identik? Dan bagaimana jika kembarannya itu adalah Kaito kid ? dan persaingan antara detective muda terkenal dan pencuri kelas dunia pun dimulai …..
1. Chapter twinn

Chapter 1

"Apa ? ti ..tidak mungkin ! bagaimana mungkin kaito adalah saudara kembarku bu!"

"Maafkan kami shihnichi, kami terpaksa menyembunyikan ini darimu, dahulu kami menitipkan kaito kepada toichi kuroba karena dulu musuh ayahmu selalu berusaha untuk menghancurkan ayahmu, dengan caara menculik salah satu dari kalaian,ia tidak akan berhenti sebelum salah satu dari kalian mati. akhirnya kami memutuskan menitipkan salah satu dari kalian kepada toichi kuroba sahabat ayahmu yang belum mempunyai anak, dan kami mengaku kepada musuh ayahmu itu bahwa anak kami telah meninggal, dan sejak saat itu musuh ayahmu itu tidak lagi berusaha menculik salah satu dari kalian", jawab yukiko.

"Sudahlah shinichi terimala kenyataan in", kata yusaku .

"Ehm shinichi tidak kusangka yang selama ini selalu menghalaniku untuk melakukan atraksi pencurian dan penyamaran adalah adiku sendiri". Ujar kaito

"aa.. apa ? adik ?"

"ya, kaito lahir 5 menit sebelum kau lahir, jadi kau wajib memanggil kaito dengan sebutan kakak" , jawab yukiko

"tidak mau ! males gila .."

"terserah kamu , yang jelas mulai sekarang kaito akan tinggal dirumah ini dengan mu shinichi."

"ya tuhan ? cobaan apa lagi ini ?". batin sinichi

"oke lah kalau begitu kami akan segera kembali, jadilah saudara yang rukun ya ?"

"baik bu .. jawab kaito"

dan shinichi hanya menyeringai.

-0-

"Hai kudo !"

"Hei ,, hei . nama mu sekarang juga kudo ."

"Oh iya ya",

"Dasar bodoh"

"Ehm. Hei bocah detetif !"

"Apa ? "

"Kau tidak ingin membuatkan ku minum ?"

"Tidak. Kalau mau bikin sendiri"

"Idih, judes banget kalo jawab, lagi dapet bu ? bagaimanapun juga kita kan adalah saudara"

"Huh.. ambil saja sendiri minuman kaleng di kulkas!"

Sinichi pun langsung bergegas ke kamarnya.

Tok tok tok .. kaito mengetuk pintu kamar shinichi

"Heh ? siapa itu."

"Aku, jawab kaito singkat" . Ia pun membuka pintu kamar shinichi dengan perlahan.

"Heh, adiku aku tidak bisa tidur nih, aku tidur disini ya ?"

"Apa-apaan lagi ini, enggak ah ."

"Ah kamu kok gitu si deg .., padahal dulu waktu kamu masih jadi conan, kamu sering aku tolongin, jadi inikah balas budi mu kepada kakakmu yang hina dina ini ?"

Sinichi pun teringat masa- masa saat kaito kid membantunya untuk mengungkapkan beberapa kasus dengan memberikan beberapa petunjuk.

"Oke oke, tapi jangan memanggilku bocah detektif, dasar kau bocah maling !"

Mereka ber dua pun tidur berdampingan . suasana hening .. sampai sinichi memulai pebicaraan

"Hei kaito, kenapa sih kau tidak berganti profesi saja menjadi detektif seperti aku dari pada menjadi seekor maling , ups I mean seeorang pencuri?"

"Heemh kalau aku jadi detektif yang jadi maling siapa donk ?kan yang jadi detective udah ada kamu, heiji, saguru, dan juga kogoro mourui! kan nanti kamu juga bosen kalau Cuma ngungkap kasus pembunuhan, sekali – kali kasus pencurian kek .."

"Heh ? dasar orang yang benar – benar aneh"

"eh , BTW bagaimana hubunganmu dengan ran mouri ?"

"Hei .. hei , dari mana kau tahu urusan pribadiku ?"

"Woi siapa yang gak tahu hubungan mu dengan Ran?"

"Hehehe. Mungkin aku akan menyatakan perasaanku ini secepatnya .."

"Wehhehehe , cuit cuit ,, " goda kaito

"Eh terus gimana hubunganmu dengan anaknya inspektur nakamori itu, sapa namanya ? aoko ? ?

Akh anak itu, aku tidak suka dia, gayanya alay banget .. "

"Oh ya ,?haha .. ngomongnya pake angka-angka gitu ya ? "

"Ya gitu deh 4l4y !"

"Ehm.. aku belum ngantuk nih .."

"Sinichi .."

"Apa kaito ?"

"Bagaimana kalu kita .."

"Apa ? kita apa ?"

"Mbokep yuk ?"

"Ehm apa ? ehm ayok .. hehehe .."

-00-

"Shinichi .. Minggu depan aku akan masuk ke sekolah mu ."

"Oh ya ?"

"Yupzz, tapi aku bingung apa kira – kira nama samaran yang cocok buatku ?"

"Ehm apa ya ? paijo mungkin ?"

"heh ? jelek banget"

"ehm , kira yamato ?"

"Itu udah di pakai di serial gundam seed .."

"Oh ya? gimana kalau sasuke ?"

"Udah ada di naruto .. kamu gak kreatip banget , katanya kamu detectif ternama ?"

"ehm namaku kan sinichi kudo, bagaimana kalo kamu shin ….. chan kudo "

"akh, kurang ajar! Akh yasudahlah namaku tetap kaito saaja, kalo orang Tanya mengapa namaku kaito jawab saja karena ayah kita ngefans sama pencuri (kaito artinya pencuri)."

"What ever lah .." jawab Shinichi santai.

"Oke tapi yang jelas jangan sampai kau bocorkan kalau aku sebenarnya adalah pencuri yang selalu datang dan pergi dalam kegelapan .. KAITO KID . hawahahahaha. Teriak kaito sambil berdiri dan mengepalkan sebelah tangannya ke atas.

"lebay". Kata shinichi singkat.

-00-

Di sebuah kamar terlihat dua pemuda yang masih tertidur di ranjangnya . Namun sungguh pemandangan yang aneh melihat gaya tidur mereka bantaL, guling, dan selimut tercecer dilantai.

" uhm ugm heh hah … Aku tidak bisa bernafas .." Kata salah seorang pemuda

"Memangnya kenapa ?" kata pemuda yang satunya.

"Kakimu berada di leherku bocah detective !"

"Oh oh, gomen maaf kan saya … Hehehe "

"Dasar kau !"

"Tirittt .. tiriittt …"

"Hey bunyi hp mu" . bentak kaito

"Oh iya . telfon dari Ran!"

"Halo ?"

"HEI SINICHI CEPAT BANGUN SEKARANG SUDAH JAM 9 KALAU TIDAK CEPAT-CEPAT BANGUN KAU AKAN TERLAMBAT SEKOLAH !"

"Oh I .. iya Ran ini aku mau mandi .."

"BAIKLAH, SAMPAI KETEMU NANTI!"

" Wah wah ,, calon istrimu perhatian sekali ..". ujar Kaito

Shinici hanya terdiam dan Wajahnya seketika menjadi merah kuning hijau di langit yang biru (?) (baca : merah padam)

-00- 

"Apa ? apa? Sinichi mempunyai saudar kembar ? "

Seluruh siswa SMA Teitan gempar karena mendengar berita bahwa Shinichi kudo mempunyai saudara kembar, yang juga akan bersekolah di SMA mereka.

"Eh eh itu .. Shinichi !", teriak cewek berambut pendek

"Oh iya dia berjalan bersama seorang cowok , jangan- jangan dia saudara kembar sinichi! . Sahut seorang cewek lain."

"Hai sinichi teriak cewek berambut pendek !"

"Oh , kau sonoko , ada apa? Ada apa ribu-ribut begini?"

"Apa benar pemuda di sampingmu ini adalah saudara kembarmu ?"

"Ha , dari mana kau tau ?". Shinichi sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa berita tentang dirinya ternyata kembar telah tersebar luas.

"Akh itu tidak penting , tapi apakaah benar dia saudar kembarmu ? ", jari sonoko menunjuk kea rah kaito.

"Ehm, iya benar dia kembaranku yang dulu pernah dititipkan pamanku di Amerika."

Kaito membuka topi nya dan tersenyum kepada orang- orang yang ada di hadapanya .

"Ehm perkenalkan nama saya kaito kudo, salam kenal"

"Wah wah dia tampan sekali!.wajahnya mirip dengan sinichi! Tidak, tidak ia lebih tampan dari sinichi" ( * ditabok fansnya Sinichi). Teriak para sisiwi di sma teitan ..

"Wah , saya tersanjung dengan pujian nona nona sekalian .." jawab kaito

Puuff ! bunga mawar tiba –tiba keluar dari tangan kaito .

"ini untukmu nona manis, " kaito memberikan bunga tersebut kepada salah satu siwi yang berdiri di depannya ,.

" Te ter ima kasih ", jawab gadis yang bernama lengkap Ran Mouri itu.

Shinichi pun tersentak melihat kejadian itu , rupanya ia sedikit cemburu

Shinichi dan kaito pun berlalu meninggalkan kerumunan orang tersebut.

"Wahh Ran beruntung sekali .. bisa berpacaran dengan shinichi, ditambah lagi mendapat bunga dari kaito .."

"Akh tidak . aku tidak berpacaran dengan shinichi, dan mungkin kaito hanya kebetulan memberikan bunga itu padaku."

-00-


	2. Chapter 2

cHAPTER 2

Satu bulan telah berlalu semenjak kepindahan murid bernama kaito, kaito mengikuti extrakulikuler paskibra dan karawitan (alat musik jawa), shinichi mengikuti extra sepak bola dan pramuka, sedangkan Ran mengikuti ektraa PMR dan karate. Karena ketampanan dan keramahan kaito dalam waktu 1 bulan pamor Kaito sudah hampir menyamai pamor sinichi yang detective terkenal itu.

"Kriek … " seorang wanita membuka pintu aula SMA Teitan yang didalamnya sudah berada ratusan siswa SMA Teitan yang memang disuruh berkumpul di tempat itu.

"perhatian! Ibu akan memberikaan pengumuman. Bahwa sebentar lagi akan di adakan pemilihan ketua OSIS yang baru. Dan kandidat yang akan dipilih menjadi ketua osis adalah Sinichi Kudo dan Kaito Kudo..

Pemilihan akan dimulai minggu depan , jadi mulai hari ini ke dua kandidat dapat melakukan kampanye dan orasi untuk memilih ketua osis. Sekian pengumuman dari saya . arigatou ."

"Apa ?" Shinichi tersentak.

"hai saudara kembarku, tidak kusangka kita bisa terpilih menjadi kandiadat ketua OSIS tiak disangka ya?"

Shinichi hanya menyeringai. Akhir – akhir ini Shinichi agak marah sama Kaito, gara-garanya Kaito sering caper ke Ran

"hei Kaito ! Shinichi!" .Teriak gadis berambut panjang dan berwarna coklat tua.

"Selamat ya, kalian bisa menjadi kandidat ketua OSIS"

"sama – sama Ran , aku pasti berjuang untuk mengalahkan Sinichi dalam pemilihan Ketua OSIS ini"

"ehm, aku juga pasti akan berjuang untuk mengalahkan Kaito ." jawab Shinichi dengan lirikan tajam kearah kaito.

"baguslah kalau begitu selamat berjuang !". ujuar Ran.

-00-

"TTTTTeeeeeettttt … " bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi. Seluruh siswa bergegas untuk meninggalkan kelas masing-masing namun lain halnya dengan kedua pemuda dan ke dua pemudi ini.

"Eh shinichi, kaito ! kalian tidak pulang?" . Tanya Sonoko.

"Ehm kalian pulang dulu saja nona-nona cantik ..". jawab kaito dengan nada yang lembut.

"Yasudah kalau begitu kami pulang duluan ya ?" kata Ran sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Kaito dan Shinichi. Sekarang di kelas tersebut hanya ada kedua pemuda tersebut.

"Hay bocah detective !. Bagaimana kalau kita bersaing untuk menjadi ketua OSIS. Biar kita lihat diantara bocah detective dan bocah maling manakah yang lebih unggul?"

"Hah? Kau meragukan kemampuanku ?"

"Ehm tidak, maka dari itu mari kita bersaing secara sehat. Bagaimana deal?"

"em bagaimana ya ? oke lah deal !"

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita pulang, shinichi!"

"Naik apa ?"

"Delman" (?)* emang di jepang ada delman ?

-00-

Di sudut kamarnya Sinichi terlihat gelisah, "ehm , bagaimana ini aku hahrus melakukan apa biar teman – teman memilihku sebagai ketua OSIS?. YA aampun bagaimana ini hari pemilihan tinggal 2 hari lagi ? apa yang harus kulakukan ?"

Setelah beberapa abad berfikir (busyet dah) tiba-tiba wajah Sinichi berubah, bibirnya tersungging dan wajahnya memancarkan aura yang khas pertanda ia telah menemukan sesuatu. "jika analisis ku benar teman-teman akan memilihku sebagai ketua OSIS jika aku menyogok mereka dengan memberikan uang kepada mereka. Maka dengan itu aku bisa Menang melawan bocah maling itu," gumam Sinichi.

dI kamar sebelah terlihat sesosok cowok yang sedang berbaring di kasurnya yang berantakan . " ehm kira-kira apa yang direncanakan Shinichi untuk menjadi ketua OSIS ya ? apa yang harus kulakukan agar aku bisa memenangkan pemilihan besok lusa ?"

"aku harus berfikir!" . batin Kaito

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

4 menit

5 menit

6 menit

7 menit

8 menit

dst …..

Sangking banyaknya menit authornya sampai males ngetik.

"Aha !",teriak kaito. "Tiada jalan lain selain aku harus pergi ke Dukun !"

Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi kaito bergegas keluar dari rumahnya dan menyalakan mobil keluarga Kudo yang berada di garasi dan segera berangkat kerumah dukun yang dituju!

-00-

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Hari ini saatnya pemilihan ketua OsIS. Seluruh siswA SMA Teitan berkumpul di Aula . acara pertama dimulai dengan Orasi para kandidAt ketua oSis, kemudian pengambilan susara yang dilakukan oleh seluruh siswa SMA Teitan. Dan yang terakhir adalah pembacaan hasil perhitungan suara.

"shinichi. Sah!"

"Shinichi, sah!"

"Kaito , sah !"

"Sinichi, sah !"

"kaito, sah !"

Suara – suara tersebut terus berkumandang (adzan kali berkumandang ?) di dalam ruang aula yang sangat besar itu.

Tak berapa lamaa, seorang wanita yang memakai bawahan gelap, dan blezer putih naik ke atas panggung ."anak anak, penghitungan suara telah selesai dilak sanakan dan yang berhhak menjadi ketua Osis periode 2010-2011 adalah ….

"eeng ini eng .. brum2 brum2,tin tin, Koran –koran surya jawa pos .. yang haus yang haus, tisu seribu 3!(loh loh ini kog jadi di stopan ? oke oke , kembali ke cerita)

dan yang berhak menjadi ketua Osis periode 2010-2011 adalah Kaito Kudo !

tepuk tangan membahana di ruang Aula semua siswa bertepuk tangan kecuali 1 orang , ya dia adalah inspektur megure ,(loh2 kog gak nyambung? ) ma .. maaf maksut saya adalah tentu si Shinichi-Tantei.

Kaito yang berdiri di samping shinichi pun hanya bisa tersenyum kepada shinichi.

"bagaimana bocah detective ? ternyata bocah maling lah yang lebih unggul dari detective semacam kau!"

"cih. Itu sih hanya kebetulan"

Shinichi pun bergegas meninggalkan ruangan itu.

to be continue ..

-00-


End file.
